


Forget I Said Anything, Please

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Embarrassed Dan, Gen, Love Confession, Oneshot, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Premature/Accidental I Love You, Swearing, awkward moments, cringing, kinda phan, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: In which Daniel implies that Phil loves him and, wait, what?Based on a real and supremely awkward experience of mine.





	Forget I Said Anything, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know it's called fan-fiction, emphasis on fiction, but this shit happens in real life, man.  
> In case it's not clear the words in italics are Dan's thoughts, idk why they're from the first person.

"Dan?" Phil looked over his friends shoulder at the page he was scribbling on, "What are you doing?"

"Writing." Dan said absently, because indeed he was; he had a pen gripped in his left hand and his tongue protruding just slightly at the side of his mouth.

"Yes, I can see that." Phil replied, somewhat sarcastically, "Why?"

"To get the all the thoughts out of my head." Dan replied quietly, focused on his work.

"Am I allowed to read it?" Phil asked, his intention for mischief clear in his tone.

"Sure." Dan laughed, "There's nothing personal in this one. Just video ideas, random thoughts, things I want to get out of my head."

"What do you mean in this one?" You have more than one diary?"

"Journal." Dan corrected him, "and of course I do. Do you really think I'd write in my personal journal in front of you?" Dan asked, as though the answer was glaringly obvious.

"You have two journals?" Phil asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, why not." Dan shrugged, he still hadn't looked up from the page he was writing on.

Phil looked fondly at Dan and laughed to himself. It was that noise that finally caught Dan's attention, "Why are laughing at me?" He whined, setting his pen aside.

"Because that's such an odd thing to do." Phil replied, now laughing at Dan's borderline offendedness. "It's such a Dan thing to do." He added.

Dan nodded, "And that's why you love me." Phil's laughter abruptly stopped and suddenly Dan was horrified at his words.

_What did I just say?_

"What did you just say?" Phil asked, mirroring Dan's thoughts.

 _Oh god, oh god, play it off, just make some kind of casual gesture, maybe he really didn't hear you_.

Dan smiled vaguely and shook his head, praying that Phil would leave it at that.

"Seriously, what did you say?"

_Nope, he heard me, fuck, deny, deny, deny._

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Said Dan with a half shrug.

"No, you did, I heard you say something."

_We both know exactly what I said, Phil, just drop it for fuck sakes_

"You said.. you said that's why I love you." Phil pressed further, Dan wondered if was imagining the quaver in his voice.

Dan was at a loss, so was Phil apparently, neither boy said anything for a painfully lone time.

_Say something! Try to salvage the situation, but say something, you utter moron_

"Of course you love me, everyone does, I'm delightful." Dan said, smiling and trying his best to make his voice adopt a light and playful tone, instead of conveying any of the sickening panic he felt.

_Wow. Smooth._

Phil was looking at him, unsure.

"Platonically." Dan added desperately, "I meant the love platonic sort of…love." He was cringing at every word that came out of his mouth,

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot, kill me_

Phil still looked skeptical but he seemed to accept Dan's explanation and didn't bring it up again, Dan was left to wonder in silent agony what Phil's thoughts were during the whole ordeal, and he wondered if, after this scarring experience, he'd ever be brave enough to say it for real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going outside again.


End file.
